FNAF: The Murder
by AbsoluteDerp89
Summary: When five kids come to Freddy Fazbears Family Diner for a day of fun, they never come back out.


I looked behind myself cautiously, making sure nobody was near. I walked over to the door and closed it silently. _Good,_ I thought. I took out the machete I had brought from home and put it down on the small metal table. I looked in the small mirror that leaned against the wall and straightened my purple uniform. I walked back over to the door and opened it. I stepped out and my ears were immediately filled with joyful music. The smell of pizza wafted from the kitchen as I walked by it. My eyes searched the tables for Renata and Brandy.

After searching for a few minutes I saw them sitting together. As I got closer I could make out was Renata was saying. "Are you enjoying the show dear?" Brandy nodded enthusiastically at this and said, "Yeah! Where's daddy? When is he getting off his shift?" I walked up and said, "Hello Brandy, Renata. I just got off my shift but I still have a few more things to take care of." Brandy smiled and said, "Ok!" I looked away for a second, rethinking what I was about to do. I shook my head and turned back to Brandy and Renata. "Hey, Renata, can you go get another pizza for Brandy?" Renata smiled and agreed." I turned to Brandy and said, "I have a surprise for you, follow me." Brandy's eyes sparkled as she hopped out of her chair and followed me into the back room.

I shut the door behind us and told Brandy to lay down on the table. She looked slightly confused, but agreed anyways. I smiled and grabbed the machete. Fear flashed in Brandy's eyes as she asked fearfully, "What are you doing?" I looked her in the eye and said, "Goodbye, Brandy." She cried out "Mommy!" as I swung the machete into her stomach. Her scream was cut off short as blood gurgled in her throat. Blood poured out off the cut I made as I sliced off the skin and muscle covering her organs. For a minute I looked down at the body of my daughter. I sighed deeply and let out a small laugh. I grabbed a white cloth and wiped the blood off my hands. I looked in the mirror to make sure I hadn't got blood on my uniform, then walked out the door and locked it behind me.

I grabbed a flag from the prize section and walked over to a kid playing in the ball pit. He was humming the song Foxy always sang to the kids and was wearing a pirate outfit. Foxy was always my favorite. I walked by him making sure he could see the flag. "Hey, is that Foxy's flag?" he asked me with a toothy smile. I let out a small laugh and said, "Yep, and it can be all yours if you just follow me." His one eye (his other was covered with slightly bloody gauze) sparkled with excitement as he climbed out of the ball pit. While we walked down the hallway to the back room he said, "My name's Bart, what's yours?" I looked down at him and said, "Vincent."

When we reached the door to the back room I pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Before I opened the door I gave Bart a blindfold and told him to put it on. He agreed and walked into the room, completely oblivious to the body of Brandy behind him. I closed the door and pulled over a chair. "There is a chair behind you, sit down in it." I told Bart. He obeyed and sat down. "Can I have my flag now, Mr. Vincent?" he said, still smiling. I laughed and grabbed the bloody machete. "Here you go." I said with a laugh as I sliced off both his hands with the machete.

He screamed and yelled, "What did you do?! I-" his cry was cut off short as I sliced his neck, watching his head fall to the floor. His spine poked up from where his neck used to be as blood spurted from the wound. I leaned the flag against the chair he was sitting in. I once more wiped the blood off my hands and checked my uniform. I noticed a small spot of blood on my shoulder but I supposed nobody would notice.

Locking the door behind me, I once more exited the back room in search of another victim. While I was walking down the hallway I looked at a clock on the wall. _7:28...I better hurry._ When I entered the main party room Renata walked over to me. She looked worried as she said, "Vincent, do you know where Brandy went?" I shrugged and said, "She's probably off playing with her friends." Renata looked a little more at ease as she called out to me as I walked away, "Ok, well tell me if you see her, I love you." I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled, "Love you too." A feeling of short-lived warmth blossomed in my chest as I remembered all I had been through with Renata.

We had met in high school. I was running late for class, but didn't really care too much so I wasn't running. I had stopped at my locker to grab my book when I heard a jeering voice behind me. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Jared._ I turned around and saw a pretty girl on her knees picking up her books. Jared had walked away the second I saw him. I walked over to the girl and picked up one of her books. I read the name out loud, Renata Rennings. I turned to her and said with a smile, "Mexican, I'm guessing." she let out a small laugh and agreed. She stood up and gave me a thankful glance. "What's your name?" She asked. "Vincent." was all I said. I gave the book to her and said over my shoulder as I walked away, "I hope to see you again."

After that we started dating and eventually got married. Then we had our first kid. His name was Lionel. I won't go into how he died. After that we had Brandy. She was always so enthusiastic and positive. I loved her. She had always loved the pizza place I worked at. Well, technically I helped create it.

I shook my head and snapped myself back into the present. I missed those times. The time when I wasn't a monster. I laughed. _Well, murdering makes me happy, so what else am I going to do?_ I was thinking about who would be my next victim when I saw her. A young girl with yellow hair sitting at a table alone. I walked up to her. She looked up at me and said, "Hi sir, do you like pizza?" I laughed and said, "Sure do." I then picked up a cloth rag and pressed it to her mouth. She gagged and tried to yell out but her screams were too muffled to make out. When she stopped struggling I picked her up and brought her to the back room.

My gaze traveled over to a large oven and I smiled. I opened the oven and put her inside it. I was about to turn it on when I heard a woman yelling, "Oliv? Oliv where are you?" I laughed and said under my breath, "You won't be seeing Oliv any time soon." I turned back to the oven and saw that Oliv had woken up and was crying. I turned on the oven and crouched down in front of the large glass pane. I waved to her and mouthed _Goodbye_ as she started to cough up blood. She banged on the glass pane and screamed for me to let her out. Just like Brandy, her last words had been "Mommy".

Standing up, I walked back out the door. I didn't need to lock the door because almost everyone had already left. I looked down at my uniform and realized there was blood covering my hands and shirt. I swore under my breath as I remembered dragging Oliv out of the oven. That had been about an hour ago, because I had to bring a pizza out for a birthday party in that god-forsaken Golden Bonnie suit. I stayed on the outer edge of the party room, trying not to be seen.

I picked up a Golden Freddy plushie from the floor and was about to throw it away when a kid ran up to me and said, "Is that Golden Freddy." I smiled and said, "Yep." He looked at it and said, "Can I have it?" I looked to the Golden Freddy plushie already in his hands and read the name Alfred scrawled in a red marker on its stomach. I said, "Well, it looks as if you already have one." The kid looked to the plushie in his hand and said, "Yeah, but I love Golden Freddy. Can I have it please?" I started inching my way towards the back room and said, "Yeah, follow me first though. I have a surprise for you." He looked to a kid holding a microphone and glaring at me suspiciously in an empty booth behind us. He pointed to the kid and said, "That's my brother, Fredderick." I nodded and turned around, "Ok." I started to make my way to the back room. Alfred shot one last glance at his brother then ran after me.

I opened the door to the back room and led Alfred in. His face instantly turned pale as he saw the mangled bodies of Oliv, Brandy, and Bart. He screamed and tried to run away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards. Tears streamed down his face as he begged me to let him go. I laughed and threw him to the floor. I heard the door slam open as a startled gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw Fredderick standing in the doorway. Alfred instantly jumped up and ran to his brother. Fredderick stared at me in horror as he stuttered, "W-what have you done?! You monster!" I walked up to Fredderick and grabbed the collar of his brown sweater lifting him off the ground. I moved the machete to his neck and said, "You're right, I am a monster." I then slit his neck and dropped him. Alfred looked at his brother's body lying on the floor. He slowly walked up to it and picked up the black hat that had fallen off his head. He held the hat in front of him and whispered, "This is all my fault." I walked up to Alfred and took the hat from his hands. I said, "No, this isn't your fault. It is merely a part of the surprise." I then grabbed his neck and strangled him. Blood rose to his lips and when I felt him stop moving I lyed his body on the ground next to his brother.

After changing out of my blood stained purple uniform into my light blue one, I locked the door behind me and walked down the hallway into the mostly empty party room. When I reached and empty booth I sat down in it and waited for something to happen. Eventually, Renata ran up to me and said through tears, "I can't find Brandy anywhere!" I faked tears and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Renata put her face in her hands for a second then looked up at me. "Promise?" She said. I nodded, "I promise." She then flung her arms around me and cried on my shoulder. I hugged her back and smiled. _Renata got over one child dying, so she'll get over another._

A strong metallic smell had woken me up. I had peeked out of the box I lived in. I was completely horrified when I had seen the bodies of five kids. I had been a victim once as well, so I knew I had to help them. I had climbed out of the box and grabbed the spare animatronic masks. The first kid was a young girl in a purple sweater. I gave her the Bonnie mask. The second kid was a boy in a pirate costume with one eye, he was the same age as the girl. I gave him the Foxy mask. The third kid was a girl with yellow hair and a white and yellow shirt. I gave her the Chica mask. The fourth kid was slightly older than the rest. He was wearing a brown sweater and scarf, he was also holding a microphone. I gave him the Freddy mask. The fifth kid was slightly younger than the rest. He was wearing a purple hat and scarf and a yellow shirt. I said quietly, "You're special, Golden Freddy." I gave him the Golden Freddy mask and climbed back into my box.


End file.
